halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow of Intent
The Shadow of Intent is an Assault Carrier used by the Covenant Separatists Sangheilian Fleet. Halo 3, level Floodgate It is commanded by the Covenant Separatist Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum. History Battle of Installation 05 The Shadow of Intent was most likely either already in control by Covenant Separatist forces or it was taken over by the Sangheili, Unggoy and Lekgolo on Installation 05. After the Flood infested High Charity, the Shadow of Intent and its accompanying Sangheilian Fleet engaged in quarantine tactics over High Charity, trying their hardest to prevent the Flood from escaping the borders of the infested city. The Flood Escape However, a Flood-infested cruiser broke through their lines and jumped to Earth. The Sangheili Fleet broke off their blockade and followed it, intent on preventing it from infecting the planet. It took part in the Second Battle of Earth, where it supported local United Nations Space Command units by landing troops, vehicles and supplies into the area. Later, it glassed the city of Voi and outskirts of Kenya in Africa, to prevent the Flood from spreading across Earth. Assault on Installation 00 The ship later led a joint UNSC-Covenant Separatist force through the slipspace portal to Installation 00, also known as "the Ark", where it engaged and defeated the Prophet of Truth's Fleet despite facing forces three times their own strength. End of the Prophets .]] During the assault on Truth's position, the Shadow of Intent sent down soldiers, vehicles and supplies to aid the Human and Sangheili forces. There, it took part in a diversionary bombardment of the shield protecting the Citadel. Later during the battle, the carrier hovered above the Citadel to begin to destroy the building and to kill the Prophet of Truth. Though before that could take place, the ship was punctured by a large Flood Dispersal Pod (which went completely through the ship) from the Flood-infested High Charity, which had just arrived via Slipspace. The ship was afflicted with "significant damage" and lost use of its major weapons systems, though it was able to stay in commission and return to Earth. Halo 3, level The Covenant Return to Sanghelios After the memorial service to those killed in the Human-Covenant war, The Arbiter is given command of the vessel by Rtas 'Vadum and sets a course to return to Sanghelios. Halo 3, Epilogue Images Image:Shadow of Intent.jpg|The Shadow of Intent during the Battle of the Citadel Image:1659326829 ed17f0085f b.jpg|The Shadow of Intent being hit by a Segment from the fragmenting High Charity Image:1659325227 a37cfd86a7 b.jpg|The Shadow of Intent on The Covenant preparing to assault the Cidetal. Image:1578667642 75485307f6 b.jpg|The Conference Room of the Shadow of Intent Image:1577775429 92b73b8b95 b.jpg|The Shadow of Intent on its way to the Ark Trivia *It is likely that Rtas 'Vadum was careless enough to lower the carrier's shield because he probably believed that there were no threats that could damage the ship, or he had to lower the shield in order to fire the ship's weapons to destroy the Citadel, as fragments from the Flood-infested High Charity have to be at the speed of a MAC round fires from an Orbital Defense Platform to penetrate both the shield and the hull that easily. *At the bow of the Shadow of Intent and numerous other Assault Carriers, there is a more bulbous section instead of the flat part where the engines are. This is only seen on Assault Carriers during and after the Second Battle of Earth. *During the meeting between Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, the Frigate was small enough to fit inside the Shadow of Intent's hangar located in the middle of the ship's hull. *The Shadow of Intent is found on many levels of Halo 3, on the mission The Covenant, it is shown to be stationed over the Ark in the beyond distance, shown even ingame. *The second chapter of the level Floodgate is called 'Shadow of Intent'. *There is a Marathon symbol on the table in the Intent's bridge. Related Articles *Assault Carrier *Covenant Separatists Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Starships